An annular circular saw blade of the abovementioned type is known through, for example EP-B-0 036 516. In the embodiment that is described in this patent the first drive surfaces are defined by bevelled surfaces in the inner rim section of the saw blade, so that the rim section decreases in thickness by tapering. This circular saw blade has entailed an important technical advance in relation to older techniques and constitutes for the present, as far as is known, the only annular saw blad existing on the market.